


What Really Happened at Camille's

by lupus



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 1.13, M/M, what really happened when magnus + alec went to "check the perimeter"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt from tumblr: Can I ask you to write the "missing scene" of the 12th episode where malec gets taken by Valentine's men? Like how can the high warlock of Brooklyn and one of the best shadowhunters get taken so easily? I would really like to read what happened</p><p>OK U KNO THEY WERE MACKIN????<br/>and also talking about things bc our boys have a heathy relationship and talk about these thing instead of letting it fester into unresolved tension ANYWAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened at Camille's

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I just wanted an excuse to write them making out filthily and anon gave it to me so here you go  
> ps if you like this & wanna share it, it's posted [here](http://biharley.tumblr.com/post/143406419415) on tumblr!

           “Let’s check the perimeter,” Alec said, sounding all business.

           “Good idea,” Magnus replied, playing it off but eager to be alone with Alec so that they could talk. “If I know Camille she’ll have a trick – or three – up her sleeve.”

           He motioned for the door on the other side of Camille’s study, hoping Isabelle would go the other way. She did, and Magnus had never been more grateful for that. The door led them into another room lined with built-in bookshelves, this one smaller and with less furniture – just a few very ornate armchairs and side tables.   

          “How many books does she have?” Alec asked incredulously looking around the room. He froze when he caught sight of Magnus though, and the look on Magnus’s face.

           “We should probably talk about earlier,” Magnus started warily. “I know what it looked like but Camille forced herself on me.

            When Alec had come in right in time to see Camille force herself on Magnus…Magnus’s heart had dropped. He’d just gotten Alec and there was no way in hell he was going to lose him now, not because of Camille. He just didn’t know how to make Alec see –

           “It’s okay,” Alec said with a shrug. And he sounded like he meant it.

           “It’s…okay?” Magnus questioned dubiously. He totally thought this was going a completely different way. “You walked in to Camille kissing me and it’s…okay?”

            Alec shrugged again, “yeah, and you said Camille forced herself on you so I believe you. Should it not be okay?”

            “You seemed kind of upset when you saw,” Magnus said. “I didn’t want you to think…”

            “You didn’t want me to think what?” Alec asked. “That you risked _everything_ to come to my wedding and change my mind, just to turn around and get back with an ex-lover? The thought flashed through my mind briefly and only at first. Then I saw that _smug_ grin of hers and how your body language screamed how uncomfortable you were and I put the pieces together.

            “And then the look on your face…” Alec continued. “I could tell by the look on your face when I walked in that it was one sided. You looked at me like you did in your loft that day before the wedding. Like you were afraid you were going to lose me.”

            Magnus was genuinely speechless. Firstly, because he was fairly certain this was the most Alec had ever spoken to him in succession without stuttering. But second that Alec could be so mature and rational about all of this. Magnus had gone into this conversation thinking he’d have to fight for Alec’s trust and for Alec to believe him.

            “How can you be so rational about this?” Magnus mused. “I feel as if though most twenty-something’s – hell most people – would be freaking out at least a little bit right now.”

            “I’m logical,” Alec said simply. “I looked at the facts of the situation before making a judgment.”

            “Never cease to amaze me indeed,” Magnus muttered to himself, but he knew by the smile on Alec’s face that Alec had heard.

            “Besides, I knew before we even met that you and Camille had a history. Izzy had mentioned when she called me for back up that Camille was being pushy, as well as a few…other choice words. Listen, I don’t trust Camille. But you…” Alec trailed off, casting his eyes away from Magnus. Magnus could see that he was blushing a little. “I trust you.”

            Inexplicable warmth filled Magnus at those words.

            “That means a lot to me,” Magnus said honestly. “More than you can know.”

            Alec smiled at Magnus, that same “ _I’m pleased but I’m trying to hide it_ " smile he’d given Magnus when he’d called Alec “pretty boy,” but then looked as if he were considering something.

            “Are you okay though?” Alec asked. “Camille seems to really affect you.”

            “We can talk about that some other time,” Magnus said. “But you know what I’m thinking about right now?” He let his voice drip into that honey-sweet tone he knew got to Alec.

            Alec cleared his throat. “What?”

            “I’m thinking about how Camille is the last person to have kissed me. And I’d like to fix that…if you wouldn’t mind helping.”

            “I…I, yeah. Definitely,” Alec stuttered, and Magnus felt a small hint of pride that – after everything – he could turn this strong, confident Shadowhunter into a stuttering mess.

            Magnus pulled Alec in by that horrendous leather jacket of his. It was interesting, being the one to initiate a kiss with Alec, as Alec had initiated the ones leading up to this. He started it off kissing Alec softly still giving – always giving – Alec the option to back off if he wanted too.

            Alec made a surprised little gasp into Magnus’s mouth when Magnus traced the seam of Alec’s lips with his tongue. Alec paid him back with a nip to Magnus’s lower lip when they parted and Magnus moved one of the hands still clutching at Alec’s jacket to run through Alec’s silky dark hair and _tug_. Alec outright moaned into Magnus’s mouth and came back for the next kiss with a vengeance, gripping Magnus’s waist and pulling Magnus flush against him. In all his years Magnus could guarantee that, though he’d been kissed by many people in many different ways, he’d never been kissed like _this_. Alec was kissing him reverently as if though Magnus were the only thing in existence, the only thing that mattered, but with an edge of desperation. Not desperation to get off, but a desperation for Magnus, as if though Alec wanted to devour him right then and there.

           It was heady and overwhelming in the best of ways and and good lord, _this man was going to kill him._ Magnus subconsciously started pushing Alec towards the nearest wall – well bookshelf really – so that he could cage him in. If possible, Alec’s kisses got even more frantic, both of them breathing raggedly in between kisses. 

           Distantly, Magnus heard some sort of commotion. Why were they here again? He wasn’t quite sure why but it really didn’t matter because Alec was getting _handsy_ with him. Magnus was absolutely not afraid to do inappropriate things to Alec right here in Camille’s penthouse, especially if Alec kept that up.

           Suddenly, Magnus was being yanked back from Alec and there was a pressure along the front of his neck. He looked up to see Alec pulled from the shelves and in the same predicament. A Shadowhunter, presumably one of Valentine’s men, had Alec from behind. A rather long seraph blade was pressed against Alec’s neck, no doubt mimicking the exact position Magnus was in. Alec looked more annoyed and frustrated at not being able to sense that the men were coming – as was Magnus – than embarrassed at being caught.

            “Sorry to interrupt, fellas,” Valentine’s crony holding Alec said smugly. “We’ve got business to attend to, and we need you for it.”

            Without further ado, the men shoved them through the door and back to Camille’s study.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> holla at me on [tumblr](http://biharley.tumblr.com/), i'm still taking prompts but i'm about to graduate in like 2 weeks so they're takin' forever but i will get them all done


End file.
